Physical damage to insured properties is common. In many cases, the conditions giving rise to such damage may be difficult to notice using conventional mechanisms, e.g., visual inspections. For example, ice and snow damage typically associated with roof and related structures are on the raise.
Stakeholders dealing with the damage conditions, e.g., insurance companies and property owners would benefit from systems allowing these stakeholders to get out in front of the problem, reducing exposure to an increased threat. For example, with proper forecasting of potentially damaging conditions, certain damage may be avoided. Moreover, with improved forecasting capabilities, a high claims area may be predicted and appropriate resources allocated thereto in an efficient manner.
Certain property monitoring systems have been devised in the past, e.g., for monitoring snow build up on roofs, etc. Other remote management systems, for their part, offer remote control of properties, e.g., heating and cooling systems, security systems, etc. These systems aim to make property management easier for the property owners by supplying additional data to the property owners and allocating certain tools, e.g., remote control mechanisms, such that property owners may proactively manage their properties, even when remotely located.